After a patron's hair is cut, it is desirable to remove the cut-away hair. Unfortunately the cut-away hair pieces tend to stick to moist or oily skin, making it difficult to remove. Traditionally a hairstylist or barber uses a plastic or wood brush with long bristles to brush away the hair. Some such brushes have pockets in them for holding talcum powder, known in the industry as talc brushes. Unfortunately, the present grooming devices are difficult to clean and sanitize, which creates an unsafe environment for the patrons and makes it difficult to comply with state boards' of cosmetology rules on sanitation.
For example the Nevada Administrative Code §§ 644.335 6 & 7 requires that “[A]ll instruments and supplies, including, without limitation, neck strips, nail files and buffers, that come into direct contact with a client and cannot subsequently be disinfected must be disposed of in a waste receptacle immediately following their use” and that “[n]eck dusters and all other brushes used on a client must be maintained in a clean and sanitary condition.” Thus, a talc brush cannot be used on another patron without sterilizing it first. Unfortunately, talc brushes are difficult to sanitize, which means that a stylist either has to have a new talc brush for each patron or has to have several sanitized talc brushes in inventory as patrons arrive more quickly than the brushes can be cleaned. It's expensive to keep multiple existing talc brushes and difficult to clean them without damaging them. It would be desirable to have a cost-effective grooming device that is sanitary for removing cut-away hair on a patron.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a grooming device that is sanitary each time it is used. It is another object to provide a grooming device that complies with the State Boards' of Cosmetology laws and sanitations requirements. Another object is to provide a grooming device that absorbs liquids, moisture, and hair and body oils. A further object is to provide a grooming device that evenly and comfortably smoothes a patron's skin in preparation for hair removal. Yet another object is to provide such a grooming device that removes unwanted cut hair from a patron.